


Blame

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: McCoy knows he's to blame.Complete.





	

“Why aren’t I surprised to find you here,” Jim said as he stepped into the small room.

McCoy looked round and winced. Jim’s face was peppered with cuts and scrapes from his fight with Krall. “Have you seen a Doctor yet?”

“I’m seeing one now, aren’t I?” he says. “I’m fine anyway, it’s all superficial.” Looking to the bed that McCoy was sat next too, his expression turned to a frown. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s okay.”

“Okay? That’s a bit vague, Bones.”

“It’s hard to say anything for certain with him. It was a serious injury. He might have been up and helping out but that was through sheer force of will. And he didn’t do himself any favours by doing it.”

“You never stopped him, though.” Jim said. He was staring at Spock now, watching the rise and fall, making sure he was breathing and despite the words, Bones knew it wasn’t an accusation.

“Before we got beamed up, I’d tried the comm to reach someone cause I knew we were running out of time. He couldn’t keep going and I had to haul his ass up. He kept telling me to leave him behind so I’d be able to help the others. I got worried that if we stopped letting him do what he could, even if it pushed him further than he should be pushing himself, that he’d just give up. Fall into some Vulcan coma he’s never told us about and be unreachable. I couldn’t be to blame for that too.”

“Which part of this are you to blame for exactly?”

“I was flying the damn thing wasn’t I?”

“Oh come on, Bones.” Kirk said.

“Seriously. If Spock had been flying you think he’d have crashed?”

“Well maybe he would have. And then you’d have been injured and he wouldn’t have been able to save you. Ever think of that?”

“He’s probably got some super Vulcan ability to heal others.”

“Remember in that volcano you told me Spock would have left me to die if the situation had been reversed.”

McCoy blushed a little at Jim bringing that up. “Yeah well…. it was early days, I didn’t really know him.”

“I’m not judging. I believed you. I still had to save him though. It just made me think about how precious life is to him. That planet, the crew…. he’d risk it all to save them. You know, I remember beaming back onto the Enterprise with Sulu and him coming in and ordering us off so he could beam down.”

“I remember you telling me,” McCoy said.

“It made sense- saving his parents. Trying too.” He still thought about that and it still hurt him when he thought of how lost Spock had looked when he’d been beamed back with the others. “But he’d have gone down there even if they hadn’t been there. You know better than anyone how long it’s taken us to get a connection. And it took forever, but he told me that the other Vulcans, the full Vulcans, they always treated him like he was less than them. But he’d have still died for them.” Jim sniffed. “Anyway, dying like that, on that planet from a crash would have been dumb. He’d have been really mad about it.”


End file.
